


Tiny Treats 8

by eerian_sadow



Series: stocking stuffers 2012 [7]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, sentencefic, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stocking stuffers for the 2012 round at fandom stocking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Treats 8

**Author's Note:**

  * For [random_chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/gifts).



She would never embarrass him by saying it, but Mikaela thought the way Sam rambled at high speed when he was nervous was adorable.

 

Sam had always thought Mikaela was hot, but when she was streaked with dirt ang grease after a hard day of work she glowed and he liked that a lot more.

 

After the Allspark, Sam was great with the theoretical sciences but he was still all thumbs when it came to anything hands on. Even when he dropped wrenches on her feet, though, Mikaela appreciated that he was trying.

 

When he took her to the shelter to look for a dog, Sam expected to be getting her something small like Mojo. When she saw Bonecrusher, though, Mikaela was in love.

 

There was nothing Mkaela liked more than being ebows-deep in the internals of an old car, but teaching Sam the basics like changing oil was almost as fun.

 

They could almost never agree on a movie to see at the theater, but Sam would indulge Mikaela's nearly unhealthy love of implausible action movies with a smile that said he didn't hate them as much as he claimed.


End file.
